Story:Star Trek: The Next Generation (alternate)/Quantum Storm/Teaser
The Enterprise is docked at Earth Station McKinley with worker bees flying around the ship and working on it and upgrading the systems. Captain's log stardate 54563.3, The Enterprise is docked at Earth Station McKinley recieving some much needed upgrades with Asgard technology, even though this is experimental but the Starfleet Engineering Corps wants to see how this new technology will do for the Enterprise. I must say that I'm a bit nervous getting this new technology installed into the ship. In the shuttlebay a type 9 shuttle lands on the landing pad, as shuttle crews are at the shuttle working on it in main engineering Commander La Forge walks into engineering drinking a cup of coffee as an Ensign hands him a PADD, on the bridge the crew are all at their stations as Captain Halliwell walks onto the bridge and walks over to Lieutenant Mitchell and asked where's Captain Branson. Where is Captain Branson? asked Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. He turns to him. In his ready room chatting with Starfleet Command Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at him. Captain Halliwell walks over to the doors and presses the panel. In the ready room Captain Branson turns to the doors. Come Captain Branson says as he looks at the doors. Captain Halliwell walks in and sees the holo-image of Admiral Janeway. Typhuss Admiral Janeway says as she looks at him as a hologram. Typhuss smiles. We were just talking about the new upgrades the Enterprise is getting, and how I feel about these systems being untested John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss chimes in. Then why don't you go out and test the systems Typhuss says as he looks at John. Janeway chimes. That's what we're discussing right now, just a quick trip to Earth's sun and back Admiral Janeway says as she looks at them as a hologram. John looks at her. All right a quick trip to the sun and then come back John says as he looks at her. She nods. All right then we'll do it Admiral Captain Branson says as he look at her. She smiles. That's great contact me when you reach it Janeway out Admiral Janeway says as she ends the transmission. Then the com activates. Captain Branson to the bridge Commander Ivanova says over the com. Both Captains Branson and Halliwell walk onto the bridge. Report? Captain Branson says as he looks at them. Commander Ivanova walks up to him. Sir we've picked some strange readings coming from the sun Commander Ivanova says as she looks at him. Branson looks at Ensign Kaye. Ensign? Captain Branson says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Some strange energy readings on the limb of Earth's sun, but I can't isolate it Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console read out. He looks at her. Jamie let Starfleet Command know we're investigating the energy signature Captain Branson says as he sits in the Captain's chair. Captain Halliwell looks at him as he looks at Lieutenant Ro. Ro prep for departure Captain Branson says as he looks at her. Lieutenant Ro nods and inputs commands into the console. Aye, Captain impulse engines are ready for departure Lieutenant Ro says as she looks at Captain Martin. Captain Halliwell let's him know that he'll gather the 147th fleet to back him up. I will get my fleet to help you Typhuss says as he looks at John. John turns to him. Thanks man John says as he looks at him. Typhuss leaves the bridge and heads for the transporter room. Captain Halliwell has beamed back to the Intrepid Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console. Captain Branson turns back to the viewer. Ro take us out one quarter impulse then when we're clear set course for the sun maximum warp Captain Branson says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the helm. Aye, sir Lieutenant Ro says as she's inputting commands into the helm. The Enterprise departs from Earth Station McKinley and then leaps into warp. On the bridge the crew are at their stations when Ro chimes in. Approaching the sun Lieutenant Ro says as she looks at her console. Captain Branson gets up from his chair. Drop us out of warp Captain Branson says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the helm. The Enterprise drops out of warp and approaches Earth's sun. On the bridge the crew are at work on their stations. Sir I'm picking up something strange Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console and then turns to Captain Branson. Captain Branson looks at her. What is it? Captain Branson says as he looks at her. She has a puzzled look on her face as she reports more. Picking up a tritanium signature bearing 213 mark 654 on the other side of the sun sending coordinates to the helm Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console. Ro chimes in. Got it setting a course now Lieutenant Ro says as she looks at her console. The Enterprise flies behind the limb of the sun. The viewer shows a Borg tactical cube shooting a beam into subspace. Ah hell Commander Ivanova says as she looks at the viewer. Captain Branson is stunned. RED ALERT! Captain Branson shouts. Lights dimmed and klaxon blares as the crew heads to their battle stations. What the hell are they doing? Lieutenant Mitchell says as he's looking at the screen. Commander K'Tar chimes in. It looks like their punching a hole into a quantum reality for some strange reason don't know why though Commander K'Tar says as she looks at her console readings and then at the viewer. Then Kaye chimes in. Sir picking up the 147th fleet heading towards us Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console. Then Mitchell looks at his console. Sir we're being hailed by the Intrepid its Captain Halliwell Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console then at Branson. Branson nods and Captain Halliwell appears on the main viewer distorted a bit due to interference from the sun's solar flares. What--hell--they--doing--John--must--stop--before--late--need--help Typhuss says on the viewscreen. John looks at the viewer. Typhuss we can't read you Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. Then Commander K'Tar chimes in. Its the subspace beam their using its disrupting communications Commander K'Tar says as she looks at her console then turns to Captain Branson. On the Intrepid Commander Torres chimes in. The subspace beam is disrupting communications B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at B'Elanna. Can you clear it Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. Then the ship rattles. On the bridge of the Enterprise Captain Branson turns to Lieutenant Mitchell. Report? Captain Branson says as he looks at him. Lieutenant Mitchell looks at his console. I'm not sure what's going on sir Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console. Then Commander K'Tar chimes in. Subspace eddies emitting from the tear sir Commander K'Tar says as she looks at her console. Then before Captain Branson to give an order a huge jolt rocks the Enterprise throwing the crew from their consoles as klaxon blares as they go to their consoles and the ship rocks harder, as an officer flips over his console. REPORT! Captain Branson shouts. Lieutenant Ro chimes in. WE'VE LOST HELM CONTROL! Lieutenant Ro shouts. The Enterprise is being dragged into the tear and then it vanishes along with the Enterprise. On board the USS California Kelly is shocked by the sight she just saw. John no Kelly says as she looks at the viewer. On the Intrepid Captain Halliwell is shocked by the sight as he turns to his chief science officer as B'Elanna chimes in. Where did they go? B'Elanna says as she looks at the crew. Lieutenant Commander Wildman chimes in. Unknown Commander Wildman says as she looks at B'Elanna. Year: 2390 In Star City the Birds of Prey is doing battle with their enemies, Red Arrow fires his arrows at the thugs and then kicks five of them down and they walk over to the Joker as Red Arrow looks at him. Oh my you guys have beaten my minions oh poor me Joker says as he looks at them. Red Arrow aims a sharp arrow at him and demands he surrender. I surrender really Joker says as he looks at them. Then Typhuss hears a very familiar whine from a transporter beam he's familiar with and hears machine whining. Typhuss looks at Dinah. That's a transporter beam Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. They turn to see where it came from and Typhuss is in shock. What the hell, its the Borg Typhuss says as he looks at the drone. The drone grabs one of the henchmen as he's screaming and they transporter away. Time to go Joker says as he runs for it. Dinah looks at the team. He's getting away Dinah says as she looks at them. Typhuss sees three more drones grabbing the henchmen and taking them away. Meanwhile in Earth orbit the Enterprise is drifting.